Frais de port discutables
by Revan-Hikin
Summary: Cher Mukuro, merci de ne pas laisser tes putains de fringue dans ma chambre." Ou quelque chose du genre. Tsuna doit s'interroger sur les relations entre ses gardiens. TRADUCTION de "Questionnable Postage" de AkatsukiKandaFangirl. M pour Gokudera x


**Oya oya, **

**C'est encore moi avec mes traductions xD J'ai fait du Bleach, du OP et du Reborn avant et il me reste encore une trad' à faire sur Reborn et je serai au chômage, ainsi, si vous avez envie que je traduise quelque chose, dites-le moi ;) Je travaille en parallèle sur une fic (De rating M, hmm) sur du 6918 :P**

**Titre:**** Frais de port discutables**

**Auteur:**** AkatsukiKandaFangirl **

**Traducteur :**** Revan-Hikin**

**Genre:**** Humour / Romance**

**Couple :**** Euh... All/27, du 182769, avec un léger 8059.**

**Raiting:**** M, pour Gokudera xD**

**Discalmer:**** Ici, il s'agit d'une traduction d'une fic de AkatsukiKandaFangirl du nom de "Questionable Postage". Mais Reborn ne nous appartient malheuresement pas. T__T**

**Avertissement:** **Mention de** **deux-trois trucs mais pas de scènes approprement parlé. ;) Le rating est autant pour le vocabulaire que pour le côté sexuel évoqué.**

* * *

Il y avait une note placardé sur la porte de la chambre du Dixième Vongola ce jour-là.

_Vous êtes trop bruyants quand vous parlez entre vous, donc pendant la semaine prochaine, ne parlez plus._

_Prenez ça comme un entraînement._

_-Reborn_

Tsuna resta incrédule devant cette notice. Comment diable allait-il communiquer avec ces gardiens maintenant ?

C'était impossible.

Alors il trouva l'idée des lettres.

_- I -_

_Cher Mukuro,_

_Merci d'arrêter de laisser tes putains de fringue dans ma putain de chambre. Et ce n'est pas une simple demande, connard._

_-Gokudera._

_._

_Cher chien stupide,_

_Ta médiocre chambre devrait être honorée pour avoir seulement été foulé par mes magnifiques habits. Il n'y a aucunes raison d'être contrarié._

_-Mukuro_

_._

_Chers Mukuro et Gokudera-kun,_

_S'ils vous plait, arrêtez. Les résultats de ces lettres sont des choses que je peux entendre à travers mes murs. Gokudera-kun, arrête d'embêter Mukuro -donne simplement le linge à Andréa. Mukuro, arrête d'embêter Gokudera-kun, cesse de laisser tes vêtements traîner n'importe où._

_-Sincèrement,_

_Tsuna_

_._

_Juudaime,_

_Désolé, c'est ce connard qui a commencé. Et la blanchisseuse n'est jamais là._

_-Gokudera._

_._

_Chers Herbivores,_

_Vous êtes irritants. Arrêtez._

_-Hibari_

_._

_Cher enfoiré,_

_Tu n'as qu'a faire comme si nous n'étions pas là._

_-Gokudera_

_._

_Cher Herbivore numéro 2,_

_Malheureusement, c'est impossible. Je vous entends aussi vous battre, c'est pathétique et stupide._

_-Hibari_

_._

_Enfoiré,_

_Tu mens. Et c'est toi qui crains. Qui est l'Herbivore numéro 1 ?_

_-Gokudera_

_._

_Cher Herb. N° 2,_

_Non, je ne mens pas. Ca devrait être ce petit animal appelé Sawada Tsunayoshi._

_-Hibari_

_._

_Hey tout le monde,_

_Désolé, je trouvais pas mon stylo. De quoi on parle ?_

_-Yamamoto_

_._

_Stupide fan de baseball,_

_Tais-toi. Juste…Tais-toi._

_-Gokudera._

_._

_Gokudera-kun,_

_Ne t'en prends pas à Yamamoto, s'il te plait._

_-Tsuna. _

_._

_Cher Juudaime,_

_Je suis désolé!_

_-Gokudera_

_._

_Cher Herbivore numéro 1,_

_Ça me rappelle, Tsunayoshi. Tu dois dormir avec moi ce soir._

_-Hibari_

_._

_Cher Kyoya,_

_Non, il dort avec moi. Merci d'arrêter d'essayer (en vain) de voler ce qui m'appartient._

_-Mukuro_

_._

_Chers Mukuro et Hibari-san,_

_Non, je ne peux pas. Gokudera-kun, peux-tu t'occuper d'eux pour moi, s'il te plait ?_

_-Tsuna_

_._

_Cher Juudaime,_

_Oui, avec plaisir._

_-Gokudera_

_._

_Cher Tsunayoshi,_

_Pourquoi le nom de l'ananas est-il placé avant le mien ?_

_-Hibari_

_._

_Cher Kyoya,_

_C'est parce que je suis plus important. Il m'aime plus. Et je demande la propriété de son corps._

_-Mukuro_

_._

_Cher ananas herbivore,_

_Je voudrais que tu saches que quand Tsunayoshi crie «Hibari-san », cela sonne délicieusement mieux que « Mukuro » ._

_-Hibari_

_._

_Chers Tsunayoshi et Kyoya,_

_Ce sont des mensonges. Tsunayoshi, appelle-moi Mukuro-sama._

_-Mukuro_

_._

_Chers Mukuro et Hibari-san,_

_Jamais. Est-ce que Gokudera-kun est encore ici ?_

_-Tsuna_

_._

_Cher Tsunayoshi,_

_D'une certaine façon, oui, il l'est. En réalité, son explosion de fumée s'est transformée en une explosion de chair. Merci de demander à l'herbivore numéro 3 d'aller le ramasser, il traîne en plein milieu du chemin._

_-Hibari_

_._

_Cher Hibari-san,_

_HIBARI-SAN! Yamamoto, s'il te plait, va le chercher. Mais ne le ramène pas dans ta chambre._

_-Tsuna_

_PS - Mukuro, arrête avec ces illusions sexuels. C'est pénible._

_._

_Cher Ananas Herbivore,_

_Crève. Vite._

_-Hibari_

_._

_Cher Juudaime,_

_Yamamoto m'a brutalisé!_

_-Gokudera_

_._

_Cher chien,_

_C'est mignon._

_-Mukuro_

_._

_Cher connard,_

_La prochaine fois que tu harcelles le Juudaime, ton cul va souffrir._

_._

_Bonjour tout le monde,_

_Descendez manger._

_-Tsuna_

_._

_Cher Tsuna,_

_Oui._

_-Lambo-san_

_._

_Chère Vache Stupide,_

_Tu gâches de l'air, de l'encre et du papier._

_-Gokudera_

_._

_Cher Stupidera,_

_C'est pareil pour toi._

_-Lambo-san_

_._

_Tout le monde,_

_S'il vous plait, taisez-vous._

_-Tsuna_

_._

_Cher Tsunayoshi, _

_Tu ressembles vraiment à une femme au foyer. Naturellement, je préfèrerai que tu ne portes uniquement qu'un tablier et que tu sois attaché à la porte du four, mais bon, on ne peut pas toujours avoir tout ce que l'on veut._

_-Mukuro_

_._

_Cher A. Herbivore,_

_Je vais te mordre à mort._

_-Hibari_

_._

_Cher Hibari-san et Mukuro,_

_Mukuro, tais-toi. Hibari-san, ne te venges pas sur les flocons d'avoine. J'aime beaucoup ça._

_-Tsuna_

_._

_Cher Tsunayoshi,_

_Voudrais-tu que je dispose un peu de ces flocons d'avoine chauds sur ton corps habillé d'un tablier ? Ca peut s'arranger._

_-Mukuro_

_._

_Mukuro,_

_Tu es un malade. Un malade._

_-Tsuna_

_._

_Cher Tsunayoshi,_

_Serait-il être terriblement boiteux si je te disais que j'étais un homme malade d'amour?_

_-Mukuro_

_._

_Chers Hibari-san et Mukuro,_

_Mukuro : Oui._

_Hibari-san : S'il te plait, arrête de mordre Mukuro à mort. Il ne meurt malheureusement pas comme espéré, et tu vas vraiment finir par repeindre la table en rouge à ce rythme là._

_-Tsuna_

_._

_Cher Sawada Tsunayoshi,_

_Bien. Il serait plutôt inconsidéré de ma part de ruiner une pièce parfaitement fonctionnelle du mobilier._

_- Hibari_

_._

_Hibari-san,_

_Merci. Je te le revaudrai plus tard._

_- Tsuna_

_._

_Cher Kyoya, _

_La prochaine fois que tu embrasses Tsunayoshi, cette fourchette sera planté dans ton oreille._

_-Sincèrement_

_Mukuro_

_._

_Chers Hibari et Mukuro,_

_Vous ne pensez pas que c'est un peu injuste de vous accaparer Tsuna? On l'aime nous aussi, vous savez._

_-Yamamoto_

_._

_Abruti de Baseballeur,_

_Tu es un idiot. C'est injuste de lui avouer tes sentiments avant moi!_

_-Gokudera_

_._

_Tous les herbivores sauf Tsunayoshi,_

_Je vais tous vous mordre à mort dès que Tsuna aura le dos tourné._

_-Hibari_

_._

_Hibari-san,_

_Merci d'être prévenant. S'il te plait, ne mord pas Yamamoto ou Gokudera trop fort, mais pour Mukuro fais le plus fort que d'habitude._

_-Tsuna._

_._

_Membres de la famille Vongola,_

_Vous êtes totalement stupides. Il me semble que je vous ai surestimé._

_Vous étiez supposez ne plus communiquer, idiots._

_On dirait que je vais avoir du travail avec vous._

_-Reborn._

**Omake**

Ryohei fixait le nombre massif de lettres qui encombraient l'espace sous la fente à lettre et les ramassa un peu n'importe comment, et les mélangea.

« Je n'y comprends absolument rien à l'Extrême! »

Donc il n'y répondit pas, les oublia, et donc, ce batard chanceux, finit par être le seul à être exempté de l'entraînement spartiate de Reborn avec Colonello et Lal Mirch qui s'étaient joint à lui.

Hibari jura de le mordre à mort la prochaine fois.

* * *

**Une review ? =3**


End file.
